The long term goal of this research is to learn more about hemostatic and fibronolytic mechanisms and their abnormalities, which include the hemorrhagic and thrombotic diseases. An attempt to elucidate the phylogenetic development of the complex human hemostatic mechanism involves a study of coagulation parameters in many different vertebrates. Projects planned for this next year are: (1) A study of coagulation and other hematological parameters in bony fish-Osteichthyes (2) Isolation and characterization of bacterial heparinase (3) Identification of circulating platelet breakdown products. (4) Adaptation of an immunofluorescent technique to demonstrate fibrin split products in leukocytes.